


This Isn’t My Room?

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [9]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, Lumity Month 2020, Not Serious, Today was a meh day, crushes but they’re not obvious, just silly, next fic will be better, shenanigans left to the imagination, so this fic didn’t have much heart out into it, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz wakes up in Amity’s bed, in Amity’s clothes, and in Amity’s body. Apparently, they swapped bodies for the day!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	This Isn’t My Room?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic is meh, today was a meh day. Tomorrow will hopefully be better.

Sept 22nd: Body Swap

Luz stretched her arms out, feeling utterly refreshed after resting in her soft and comfy bed. Wait, bed? 

Luz looked around the room she was in. The walls were pink and decorated with the emperor’s coven propaganda and such, though it looked as if some of the posters were vandalized in some way. There was a large bookshelf lined with novel after novel, and a huge vanity sitting by the wall. 

‘This isn’t my room,’ Luz thought to herself, moving the sheets out of the way and only just noticing the bunched up nightgown she was in, ‘and these are not my clothes! And that’s definitely not my skin color!’ 

She was a pale white, almost like porcelain! And the nightgown was a light pink, off white. Her nails were painted too, a pitch black that didn’t look bad at all on her. 

Luz rushed out of bed and towards the vanity, socked feet padding on the floor rapidly as she stumbled towards the mirror. Staring back at her wasn’t her own reflection, but the reflection of a certain Amity Blight, with messy green bed head, crust in her eyes, and drool on the corner of her mouth. 

“Mittens, we’re gonna be late! Lets go!” Shouted Emira from down the hall. 

“Okay!” Luz’s, well, Amity’s voice cracked. 

Luz’s heart began to pound as she looked around, searching for her uniform. Where does Amity usually put her stuff? She’s never been in her room before today, how the heck was she supposed to know?

Suddenly, Amity’s scroll pinged, and Luz took two minutes to figure out how to open it. It was a text from herself!

I’ll explain everything at school, and my backup uniform is in the top shelf of my dresser, just in case you don’t know how to magically dress yourself. 

Luz smiled at the message. It’s just like Amity to prepare in advance. Speaking of preparing, Luz had a school uniform to throw on, and eyeliner to do. 

Once she was dressed and applied light amounts of eyeliner, much lighter than Amity’s detailed wing, Luz brushed through the green hair on her head, opting to leave it out of its normal half up ponytail. 

“Wow! I’d look really good if I was Amity!” Luz exclaimed, giving a wide smile to the mirror and showing off Amity’s fangs to herself, “she’s really pretty! She should smile more often. I’d love that.” 

* * *

Luz waited by her own locker, holding all of Amity’s books in her hands due to her inability to control her abominations. She shuffled her feet in Amity’s cute boots, enjoying the sound they made on the floor. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw another girl approaching. It was her! Or, well, it was Amity! But in her body! And she looked exhausted. 

“Is there always something going on in that house of yours? I swear, you get attacked by a new monster every hour! I could barely get myself ready in between situations!” She yelled, “and why did you leave my hair down?” 

Luz twirled one of the strands of green hair, looking off to the side. “I thought you’d look pretty like this, and you do...” 

Amity felt her face go red and her hands start sweating, “oh, um, thank you!” She said, shifting her gaze elsewhere. 

Luz, unaffected, leaned forward into Amity’s face. Well, her own face. “Wow, this is so weird. It’s like I’m talking to myself! But not at the same time! Last time I body swapped with someone, I didn’t really get a good look at myself. Is my hair always that messy?” 

Amity bit her lip and backed away. “No,” she squeaked, “I just couldn’t find time to fix it. Sorry.” 

“That’s okay! I think you’re rocking it! Or, I’m rocking it... this is gonna be weird...” she stroked her chin as if she had a beard, “anyways! What even happened to us?” 

“Oh! Right! Um, remember that little argument we got into when we were practicing spells yesterday? Well, Eda decided it’d be fun to mess with us a little, so she swapped us to ‘solve’ our issue.” 

“Oh yeah! How could I forget about that?” Luz pondered. 

“Well, Hooty did accidentally knock you out afterwards.” 

“That explains it!” 

The two fell into silence after that, reveling in the weirdness of being in each other’s bodies. Luz twitched her ears in excitement over having them in the first place, while Amity ran her tongue over her teeth, where the fangs should’ve been. It was interesting being in the body of someone who was a different species. 

“Wait! We’re different species now! Do you think I could summon abominations?” 

“No! Don’t—“

Luz excitedly began to draw a spell circle despite Amity’s frantic protests, and subsequently started the next adventure of the week. 


End file.
